Vanessa, too much like her father
by imashowoffjohn
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have two delightful children. But as they grow up Vanessa begin to realise who their father really is, because Vanessa has almost identical brain to him, but with this gift comes the painful truth. While William is much more like his Mother yet this also comes at a cost.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell us the story of how you and mummy met again please" chanted two small voices over and over, apparently this was the chosen bedtime story tonight.

Sherlock sighed, "Okay fine, as long as you promise to go to bed nicely"

"It was a long time ago when I first met your Mum, I had just started working as a consulting detective, and I ended up at the morgue quite a lot, to look at victims bodies and their post mortems. After I had been working there a few weeks or so, maybe a few months. There was a new girl working there, she had recently graduated and this was her first job. She was rather quiet, but beautiful and loved her work.I didn't really notice her, she was there to do her job, as was I. After many years, after I had met John and become something of a celebrity due to his blog, faked my death, with your Mum's help that I even finally accepted her offer to go out for coffee. Between our rather socially awkward conversations, I realised that she mattered so much to me, and she realised the same about me. Then, as much as marriage is something of a concept created by humans and creates some sort of social I don't even know, I knew it would mean everything to your Mum, and that was how much I loved her. Then Vannessa you came along two years later, and William two more after that. Now it is really time for you two to go to bed"

Pairs of tired eyes stared longingly at their father, begging for a few more minutes to be awake. They had the same dislike of sleeping as their father, much to their parents disappointment.

Sherlock found children much easier to understand than adults. He might be able to know everything about them in one or two glances, but beyond linking together motives and reasons for events, he didn't understand them. Sentiment and then games they play, manipulation for example. Children, well they said everything as it was, in many ways Sherlock's perception of the world is similar to a child's, seeing the facts and drawing a conclusion, not worrying if it is the 'right' one in the eyes of society.

Sherlock's way with children was amazing, it had truly amazed Molly. He was gentle towards them, and understood them, and somehow was able to get them to do what he wanted, without going through some fight about it, something Molly often had to deal with when Sherlock was out. Both of them had managed to stay in work, taking the children to Bart's nursery or to John and Mary's or Mrs Hudson's. Sherlock had however spent less time away from London on cases, he still put himself at risk, much to Molly's surprise. She had hoped having children might make him take less risks. Apparently not; it hadn't even entered his mind before she mentioned it.

But Sherlock knew as the children grew up, Vanessa was 4, starting school in a few weeks, and Will was only 2, he was going to find them harder. Harder to relate to, harder to understand. His deductive skills would drive them mad, and him mad in the process. Him being the slightly cold, scared of closeness sort of person he was, meant they wouldn't really know him, no one really did.

His resistance to closeness was something Molly struggled with. Molly had finally managed to get him to open up a bit more, to be more honest with him, yet she still got frustrated with his inability to tell her things. But Molly was more patient than he was, more patient than he was even with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vanessa had begin to settle into her new school, she was only in year 4 yet had already been to 6 different schools. William had managed to get to year 2 in one school. Vanessa had moved so many times due to her Sherlockian nature and personality. The bullying and trouble she got herself in with the teachers hardly surprised her parents. William however was a delightful boy to teacher, he had a quick mind, and tried to keep peace within the classroom, which did mean he sometimes got himself hurt in the process, but people genuinely believed he cared about them./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock and Molly did find Vanessa a handful at times, she got bored very quickly, and always needed something new and exciting to do, and school wasn't pushing her at all. She had got so bored that she had taken herself to the charity shop and had bought a heap of A level textbooks. Sherlock loved her, and this stunning brain she had been given. This meant they spent lots of time together, often playing deductions, or Sherlock teaching her about certain things. Molly had forbidden her going on any cases, of any kind until she was 12, much to Sherlock's and Vanessa's disappointment. They were both very secretive and mysterious, and very much happy in their own little world, playing with possibilities./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Today was like any other day at Baker street. The Holmes had also taken over 221c, it was William and Vanessa bedrooms, they had divided the flat into 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a playroom, which as they got older would probably turn into a TV and Games room./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock was upstairs, where John's room used to be, it was now his study, and heap of experiments room, after Molly had moved in she had taken over the kitchen, with cooking. William was running round the house at full speed, something to do with some sort of emergency, there were lots of toy cars everywhere, with lego men littered in amongst them. Molly was trying to do 6 jobs at once, she was on the phone to Mary, emptying the washing, cooking tea, trying to maintain some level of sanity, trying to get Sherlock to come downstairs, and organise a play date for William. Vanessa was curled up in her bed, with heaps of books and equations surrounding her, she was rather happy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Teatime finally, Sherlock genuinely had no clue about cooking, actual edible food, so it was always Molly's job. Molly had put him in charge of washing up and clearing away, rather quickly after they were married. But with the children Molly made Sherlock eat tea with them, much to his disgust. But he knew it wasn't going to be argued on. Unless he was on a case, but then he had to be out. Routine was something Sherlock was never quite going to fit into, Molly had tried, and failed, but decided to just accept it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As it was a lovely summer evening, the Holmes ventured out into the London evening, they were off to the park. William was not going to sleep otherwise tonight. He always had too much energy, which regularly drove Molly mad. Vanessa didn't want to go to the park, but Sherlock found a way around that. "If you come, we can play deductions at the park, there will be some other people around, is that more fun?". When they got to the park, Sherlock and Vanessa quickly found the best watching position, on the wall around the park. They both sat there, cross legged, hands under their chin, their dark curls being caught by the wind. William was climbing and running and spinning and swinging, and Molly was trying to keep up, and stop him falling off, which was bound to happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sherlock and Molly were finding as the children grew up there was the great delight in watching them find things they really loved. But also watching them enjoy exploring everything, because that's what children do. Sherlock found it harder and harder to show them that he really loved them, because they needed to be told they were loved, and that Daddy was proud of them, Molly regularly had to tell him to make the effort, even if it was something small like sticking up a drawing in his office. Molly however found it got easier and easier, something Sherlock didn't really understand but decided he couldn't worry about it. Too much./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Being the daughter of the only consulting detective in the world, it's something everyone always seems to appear to think it's hard work trying to keep up his reputation. To be clever, be able to deduce and have a mind palace, all that stuff. That the easy part. The hard part is the part he also is rubbish at, all the people and trying not to kill them all. I worked out if I just avoid pretty much all social contact Dad won't be called to the murder I caused. At this moment in time it might be my brother or one of his stupid friends, William lives in the best of both worlds he is clever but also really understands people. He isn't so clever he gets driven mad by his own brain, and he isn't so desperate to please people that he is easily manipulated. In many ways he reminds me of John. John is amazing, sometimes I wish I could have him as my Dad. Katie is lucky, I don't know her very well as she is away at university.

I have one problem with lying to my parents, Dad. I don't care if deduction skills are useful, he refuses to use them on us, but he can't help seeing things, he doesn't tell Mum, because he did that once and she shouted at him rather a lot, so he has given up telling her. He is also normally too scared to bother saying anything to me, or he just doesn't care.

I don't know if he knows though. I think if he did he would probably have told Mycroft and let him deal with it, or he might have shown some sign of knowing. He might have told John. But if he has no one has done anything. They are hiding, covered up. But that's not normally enough, he probably isn't looking for it though. They are only small, small silver and red chinks in me. In my brain, in my body. I didn't mean to. I did, but I didn't expect it to be so hard to escape. Yet if someone found out they might try to change me, and interfere, they won't care about who I am and how it makes me feel, they will just tell me not to hurt myself. Then if I stop doing hurting, they will forget about me and leave. I don't want anyone to care about me, caring is a weakness, and should be avoided.

So today Will and I are being dragged to John and Mary's. It happens quite often. I say dragged because we are going over at 10. It's much too early for my brain. I will be tired and therefore need blades. Being tired means I cut more, my brain doesn't let me think otherwise. My brain is too slow, even on strong black coffee.

John, Dad and Mum and Will were playing some stupid board game. It was really dull, it was too easy, I could easily just deduce what everyone else was going to do, and then plan accordingly. The reason why Dad was winning. I gave up and decided to go help Mary in the kitchen, I was given the job of cutting the vegetables, it was the closest thing to hurting that I could get away with right now, Dad wasn't engrossed in the game quite enough to risk it. I had hurt before we came, and it had been deeper than intended so I replayed it over and over in my head.

Mary gave me a questioning look. I gave her one back, quickly deducing her. What was up with my arm, agh crap, I forgot Mary has a past. She could she the blood that has seeped through my black cardigan, Dad doesn't normally notice that, he isn't normally looking for it, so he doesn't put two and two together.

I quickly told her not to worry, this didn't work, she knew.

It was a week later when Mary decided to try to talk to me about it. Mum and Dad were going away, as it was their wedding anniversary. Will and I were staying at John and Mary's for the weekend. Mary had taken me shopping, which was rather dull, other than the deductions I was playing with. Mary had bought me a milkshake and we were sitting in the park. I knew this was when she was going to try and talk to me.

"Vanessa, look I know what you are doing, you are trying to hide it all from me, but I want to help you. I know you don't want me, but if you don't give me a chance I might have to tell your Dad if it gets worse, and I will be keeping an eye out for it now. I did already have my suspicions, because without them I wouldn't have noticed last week."

I gave in, I decided to play along with it, I didn't need Mum and Dad to find out, that would make everything worse. Mary let it there, she didn't bother trying to push for anymore. Which I found weird, I had expected that when someone found out they would demand me stop and demand answers to stupid questions. She did give me a hug though, I think she did genuinely care about me. Which meant she might have more of a chance of not really annoying me. Also Mary wouldn't tell anyone without asking me first, she knows what it's like to have secrets, I can't read her very well, I know she has had a messed up past. Her family didn't like her or care much for her, which I think is probably pushed her into her work, if it can be called that.


End file.
